


Lacrime e sangue

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: M/M, consensual due to bad situation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: [SPOILER]Solo, sulla Belial Gore di Drakken Joe, un Weisz Steiner ferito nel corpo e nello spirito deve cercare di sopravvivere. Assalito dalla disperazione e dalla paura,ma anche da avversari più fisici e non meno pericolosi. L'unico appiglio sarà Laguna, lo Spirito dell'Acqua.
Relationships: weisz steiner/Laguna
Kudos: 1





	Lacrime e sangue

Note: Questa storia tratta argomenti alquanto delicati, essendo ambientata post capitolo 83. Avremo un Weisz con un braccio mancante, un maniaco delle torture e la classica relazione carceriere/prigioniero. Ho cercato di trattare il tutto nel modo meno frivolo possibile, spero. In ogni caso, io vi avverto.  
Oh, giusto, attenti agli ananassi assassini u.u  
Detto questo, ringrazio la mia partner Devileyes per il supporto nella stesura e nello sclero di questi giorni.  
Laguna ci ha conquistate.  
Anche Drakken, ma qui non si parla di lui se non per bocca di Laguna.  
Avrà altre storie u.u Così impara a toccare Weiszino.  
Buona lettura!  
  
Ps: un piccolo extra, che però vi consiglio di vedere alla fine per non guastarvi la sorpresa ^_- [Laguna x Weisz](https://www.deviantart.com/kymyit/art/Laguna-x-Weisz-832167207)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Lacrime e sangue_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Nel destino di ogni uomo può esserci  
una fine del mondo fatta solo per lui.  
Si chiama disperazione.  
L'anima è piena di stelle cadenti.  
(Victor Hugo)

Le lacrime che guariscono  
sono anche le lacrime  
che scottano e feriscono.  
(Stephen King)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I pirati spaziali di Drakken Joe erano, appunto, pirati, mica scemi.  
Dopo averne avuto il più pesante ed indigesto degli assaggi, Weisz Steiner si trovò a provare il gusto orribile della disperazione.  
Era confinato nell'infermeria della Belial Gore da tre giorni, due dei quali li aveva trascorsi sedato. Il suo braccio, o quello che ne restava, era stato medicato e la ferita stava rimarginandosi lentamente e molto dolorosamente. A momenti gli sembrava di poter ancora piegare le dita. Le sentiva, così come percepiva il dolore lancinante, vivo sia nel presente che nel ricordo di quel maledetto istante. Il suo desiderio più impellente era qualcosa che mettesse fine a quell'agonia, ma non poteva permetterselo, non poteva spegnere il dolore, la rabbia, la vergogna e la paura che ostacolavano il suo cervello fino : doveva restare vigile e cogliere qualsiasi occasione per fuggire o una qualunque notizia dei suoi amici. Quando chiedeva di loro a chiunque non riceveva che minacce e risposte vaghe ed inutili. Era chiaro che non volevano che sapesse. Ma cosa?  
Cos'era successo quando aveva perso i sensi?  
Nell'infermeria non era solo, era incatenato ad un letto e il medico non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Fuori dalla stanza c'erano anche due tizi di guardia.  
Per il resto riceveva le cure necessarie e del cibo decente. Lo accompagnavano anche al bagno.  
Insomma, un prigioniero di gran lusso!  
Sai che risate...  
"Mi viene in mente solo un motivo per cui non parlino di cosa è accaduto davanti a me... " pensò, guardandosi la catena al polso "Non vogliono che esca di testa, che crei problemi... quindi è successo qualcosa di molto, molto, grave."  
Sudò freddo, lo scenario peggiore gli si dipinse nella mente e provò nuovamente il morso della disperazione. Strinse le ginocchia al petto e posò la fronte su di esse.  
Doveva pensare, doveva concentrarsi...  
Un breve tramestio fuori dalla porta, attirò la sua attenzione. Qualcuno la spalancò facendo un casino del diavolo e dei passi pesanti, accompagnati dalle proteste flebili del medico, si fecero sempre più vicini a lui. Un'ombra enorme si stagliò contro il paravento bianco.  
"Con cosa posso difendermi? Con cosa?" pensò agitato e si guardò intorno.L'unica sua arma era un cuscino.  
Molto utile...  
-Signor Daichi, fra poco il moccioso potrà essere spedito all'ufficio di collocamento... ecco... - il medico tentò di fermare il gigante, ma quello continuò a camminare ondeggiando, portando con sé quella che sembrava una borsa. All'ennesimo accorato appello del dottore, l'enorme ombra si voltò lentamente e chinandosi sull'uomo disse, con voce pacata che al biondo gelò il sangue nelle vene:  -Levati dai piedi.-  
Weisz poté chiaramente vedere la sagoma dell'uomo tremare.  
-S-sì signore... -  
L'Element 4 spostò con mala grazia il paravento gettandolo a terra, in preda ad un'inquietante urgenza.  
-Non resisto davvero più!- esclamò sbuffando.  
Un omone alieno, ansimante e sudato... Weisz indietreggiò d'istinto.  
-Ehi, ehi, ehi! Specie di ananasso inquietante, chi diavolo sei?!- esclamò.  
-Non è una cosa molto carina da dire a uno che si sta impegnando a diventare una persona migliore... - replicò quello, offeso.  
-Eh?-  
-Beh, però in effetti in questo momento sto trasgredendo un po' alle regole. Ma è a fin di bene.- disse e buttò la pesante borsa di cuoio sul tavolo vicino al letto. Con estrema lentezza iniziò ad estrarne il contenuto davanti a Weisz che sbiancò.  
-Secondo me Drakken ci è andato troppo leggero.- continuò l'Element 4 posando sul ripiano, con cura e amore maniacale, una grossa pinza che si premurò di mostrargli ben bene.  
-Bisogna scalfire la volontà del nemico, altrimenti questo può creare problemi, no?-  
Weisz indietreggiò ancora, ma la catena lo bloccò.  
-Non sono nelle condizioni di creare problemi, mi vedAAAAAAH!- urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola. L'Elemento della Terra gli aveva afferrato stretto il moncone.  
-Non posso mica fidarmi di te.- gli disse candidamente, scoprendo i denti in un sorriso terribile.  
  
  


  


  
  
Il ghiaccio tintinnò nel bicchiere, Laguna, lo Spirito dell'Acqua, lo fissava in silenzio. Era mezzo sciolto...  
In quegli ultimi giorni si sentiva profondamente disturbato e il pensiero che questo venisse riflesso nel suo Ether Gear lo inquietava. Era ben conosciuto come una persona ligia al dovere e calma, compassata, difficile da turbare. Ma se agli occhi di un comune soldato un eventuale disturbo poteva passare inosservato, non era lo stesso per Drakken. Lui non vedeva cambiamenti in lui, li sentiva, il che era peggio. Persino prima che Laguna capisse di avere un problema, era certo che Drakken sapeva. Il che lo metteva nella scomoda posizione di dover correre ai ripari per non allarmare il suo capo. Doveva ritrovare il suo equilibrio.  
-Signor Laguna!-  
E ovviamente qualcuno doveva infastidirlo. Schioccò la lingua seccato.  
-Che vuoi?-  
Nessuno doveva disturbarlo nella sua ora libera, invece, qualche stronzetto era venuto a bussare alla porta del suo appartamento.  
Lo avrebbe fatto piangere lacrime più che salate!  
Aprì la porta di scatto, incenerendo il malcapitato.  
-Sbaglio o avevo detto di non seccarmi?!-  
-Si-sissignore! Scusi signore!- squillò il poverino,  che quasi si buttò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi -La prego, deve venire subito! Il signor Daichi! Il signor Daichi... -  
  
  


  


  
  
Weisz si dimenò.  
-Smettila! No!- protestò, muovendo la testa a destra e a sinistra e tirando le catene che Daichi era riuscito a mettergli anche ai piedi per bloccarlo al lettino. L'alieno era divertito dalla paura che gli leggeva negli occhi, perciò lo lasciò agitare per qualche secondo, poi, con forza gli afferrò la faccia e gli sbatté la testa contro il materasso. Sudato ed eccitato, con le mani tremanti dall'emozione, iniziò a bendarlo.  
-Lo faccio per lavoro.- si auto convinceva. -Ho anche ricevuto un gettone per i sessanta giorni senza torture. E' un buon modo per mostrare al capo che posso svolgere il mio lavoro e controllarmi.-  
E per sottolineare la cosa, strinse la benda con forza, strappando un gemito di dolore al prigioniero.  
-Allora, con cosa posso giocare?-  
Pensò, poi nell'osservare il ragazzino dell'Edens tentare di togliersi la benda con l'arto mancante ebbe un'idea.  
-E' vero che si sente anche dopo che è stato tagliato?- gli chiese con lo sguardo sognante.  
Weisz ansimò.  
Doveva pensare, doveva farlo in fretta!  
Il bestione non era lì proprio per volontà del suo capo, quindi l'unica cosa da fare era: -AIUTO!-  
Daichi rise, civettuolo.  
-Nessuno entrerà, non hanno mica il coraggio di fermarmi.-  
Con uno scatto gli artigliò di nuovo il braccio e lo strattonò. Weisz lanciò un grido più acuto. Fu come se gli strappassero l'arto una seconda volta, anzi, fu molto peggio. Sentì immediatamente il dolore in ogni fibra del corpo e urlò e urlò. Le sue grida erano musica per le orecchie dell'aguzzino. Il suo corpo che si contorceva era la più seducente delle danze, il suo sudore il più prezioso dei nettari. Finalmente, dopo sessanta lunghi giorni poteva divertirsi.  
"Professionale. Devo essere professionale." si diceva "Lo restituirò a Drakken obbediente come un cagnolino, così smetterà di mandarmi a quegli incontri."  
Ridacchiò tutto felice, emettendo versi che alle orecchie, anch'esse bendate, di Weisz sembravano grufolii osceni.  
Avrebbe voluto supplicarlo, ma il suo orgoglio dove se ne andava? Quello non aveva neppure iniziato e già sentiva il corpo preda di un dolore indicibile.  
Il male pulsava nell'avambraccio, risaliva la spalla, scorreva, strisciava in lui. Gli invadeva ogni cellula con intensità crescente. Trattenne a stento i gemiti finché poté, poi gridò, fino ad aver secca la gola. Non poteva vedere, e forse fu un bene, ma le radici del Pains Tree sporgevano dalla pelle come vene ingrossate ed ingorde. Pulsavano vive e ad ogni contrazione le fitte aumentavano d'intensità. Pulsavano e crescevano. Pulsavano e invadevano ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Poteva sentire le dita della mano destra... non c'erano più, ma le sentiva, sentiva il dolore delle unghie scarnificate da quelle radici, divelte dall'interno.  
Ed era reale.  
Urlò ancora, accompagnato dalle risate eccitate dell'Element 4 della Terra.  
Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance e allora tutto cessò.  
Sentì il corpo venire meno, sciogliersi, dissolversi insieme al dolore.  
  
  
-Che diavolo vuoi, Laguna!?-  
Daichi della Terra urlò costernato e offeso.  
-Chiunque pianga di fronte a me diventa acqua.-  
-Lo dici ogni cazzo di volta, cosa vuoi?!-  
L'Elemento dell'Acqua non si scompose e spinse da parte la Terra, autoritario.  
-Drakken ti aveva avvertito di non fare più di queste stronzate.-  
Daichi fu obiettare, ma l'altro lo zittì.  
-Ti aveva già avvertito o sbaglio? Vedi di sparire! Non dobbiamo danneggiare oltre chi può ancora lavorare. In più questo tizio ha delle capacità niente male, perciò-  
-Perciò lo stavo piegando a noi!- si difese Daichi.  
Laguna lo gelò con un'occhiataccia e si mise in tasca la boccetta contenente Weisz.  
-Maledetto idiota, lo avresti ucciso, vedi di sparire o ti faccio piangere lacrime di sangue.-  
La Terra indietreggiò digrignando i denti.  
Non temeva Laguna in sé, anzi era convinto di poter rivaleggiare con lui o con gli altri due, ma lo scatenarsi dei loro Ether avrebbe portato Drakken ad accertarsi di persona di cosa stesse accadendo. E sapeva benissimo cosa significasse farlo incazzare, quasi preferiva gli incontri dei torturatori anonimi!  
-VAFFANCULO!- sbraitò andandosene e la pace ritornò nell'infermeria.  
Laguna tirò un sospiro di sollievo, poi se ne tornò nella sua stanza, con la boccetta di Weisz che tintinnava in tasca.  
  
  
  


°  


  
  
Daichi della Terra era un problema. Era persino peggio di Fie, ma era Drakken a comandare e se lui non lo aveva ammonito dopo quello che aveva combinato nella cella con le due prigioniere, non c'era poi molto da fare. Laguna non metteva mai bocca sulle decisioni del capo.  
Certo se gli avesse ordinato di fare fuori quel pazzo idiota, sarebbe stato ben felice di eseguire l'ordine.  
Si richiuse per bene la porta alle spalle e recuperò l'ampolla dalla tasca. La stappò con un movimento secco del pollice e, ad un tacito ordine, l'acqua ne fuoriuscì riassumendo  fra le sue braccia  la forma e la sostanza di Weisz Steiner.  
Ridotto in quello stato, ferito, tremante e madido di sudore, con gli occhi taglienti bendati e il volto pallido poggiato al suo petto, non sembrava affatto l'uomo con cui aveva combattuto. Quello stronzetto che sfoggiava un'armatura e si autodefiniva un eroe (con battute peraltro scontate) era irriconoscibile.  
Arricciò le labbra pittate di azzurro, infastidito.  
"Effetto Drakken." si disse.  
Anche perché effetto Daichi faceva schifo, ma il concetto era che di certo Drakken aveva un po' allentato il guinzaglio all'Elemento della Terra negli ultimi tempi.  
Apposta, perché lui era scrupoloso e maniacale e che gli sfuggisse un simile atteggiamento dannoso non era normale.  
Schioccò nuovamente la lingua e nel sentire quel rumore più forte il prigioniero parve riprendere i sensi.  
Weisz si agitò, ma Laguna lo tenne stretto fra le braccia, portandolo fino al letto.  
-Non ti muovere.- gli disse e chino su di lui iniziò a liberarlo dalla benda.  
Il biondo strizzò gli occhi alla luce, poi, trovandosi faccia a faccia col nemico che aveva sconfitto rimase interdetto.  
-Dove... sono?-  
-Nella mia stanza.-  
Weisz si guardò intorno.  
Era su un letto. Un letto comodo, di gran classe, con le lenzuola a scacchi e le federe dei cuscini nere. Non si soffermò sul resto della stanza (arredata con cura e gusto, per carità) ma restò fisso sul pensiero del letto, disturbato.  
-Non so che intenzioni hai ma... io... ho altri gusti, ok?- esclamò, agitato e tentò di rimettersi in piedi -Grazie per avermi salvato, ma- purtroppo, le gambe gli cedettero.  
Laguna lo afferrò con prontezza e lo sguardo rassegnato.  
-Non sei nelle condizioni di fare alcun che, non ti agitare, ti si sono riaperte le ferite.-lo ammonì e lo costrinse a rimettersi a sedere, per poi dirigersi verso un mobile di legno laccato, anch'esso nero. Ci frugò dentro per qualche secondo e ne estrasse una cassetta di pronto soccorso.  
Nera anche quella.  
"Schifosamente stiloso in tutto... " pensò Weisz.  
Per un attimo aveva temuto cosa stesse cercando.  
Laguna prese una sedia e si mise a sedere di fronte a lui. Aprì la cassetta e ne estrasse una forbice. Il solo vederla fece nuovamente impallidire Weisz, poiché nella sua mente e nel suo corpo era ancora fresco il ricordo del machete di Fie e della visitina di Daichi in infermeria.  
-Devo toglierti le bende sporche e medicarti di nuovo.- spiegò Laguna e infilò le lame fra le bende, piano.  
Weisz trattenne il fiato.  
In silenzio, l'altro tagliò le bende e le tolse, esaminò la ferita all'addome e poi i punti del braccio amputato. Gli parve che nonostante fossero saltati dei punti, la medicazione stesse procedendo bene, anche se era presto per dirlo.  
-Dovrò ricucire qualche punto.- disse.  
Aveva tutto il materiale disponibile nella sua cassetta del pronto soccorso. Era un tipo che preferiva occuparsi di sé da sé, ferite permettendo.  
Weisz lo lasciò fare, sul chi vive e Laguna continuò la sua medicazione. Disinfettò il tutto e rimise i punti saltati senza incontrare resistenza nel prigioniero, il che gli permise di terminare il tutto senza problemi.  
Quando la cassetta del pronto soccorso sparì di nuovo nell'armadio, Weisz domandò.  
-Perché mi hai aiutato?-  
-Perché a Drakken non piace buttare via nulla. Ti ha mandato in infermeria perché ha qualcosa in mente per te, saresti stato inutile dopo il trattamento di Daichi.-  
Il biondo rabbrividì al pensiero.  
-E gli altri?-  
Laguna lo fissò per qualche secondo.  
-Numero 29 è con Drakken.-  
-Numero 29?-  
-La ragazza che chiamate Rebecca.-  
-Che storia è questa?-  
-Gli altri sono stati ridistribuiti per la città, dove lavoreranno per risarcire i danni causati e restare in vita.-  
Weisz ostentò un sorriso.  
-Credi che me la beva? Se Drakken Joe vuole qualcosa da me, dovrà garantirmi la sicurezza dei miei compagni.-  
L'Element 4 lo guardò quasi con meraviglia, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
Quando si fu calmato, scattò e spinse Weisz contro il materasso. Il biondo si lamentò penosamente.  
-Credo che non potrai proprio pretendere niente da Drakken.-  
-Drakken, Drakken, Drakken... quante volte hai ripetuto il suo nome? Sei forse innamorato di lui?-  
-Forse avrei dovuto lasciarti in infermeria un altro minuto.-  
Weisz tacque e distolse lo sguardo. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si rimise in piedi e l'altro non seppe dire se l'effetto fosse dovuto ai tacchi o alla sua altezza, ma gli parve davvero imponente.  
O forse era la sua situazione di prigioniero a farlo sentire in soggezione.  
In ogni caso era davvero frustrante. Strinse il pugno.  
-Per oggi ti farò dormire nella mia stanza, per sicurezza, domani ti porterò al centro di collocamento.-  
-Il centro di collocamento?-  
L'Elemento dell'Acqua gli voltò le spalle e camminò a passo sicuro ed elegante verso il mobile bar per versarsi qualcosa. Le gambe lunghe e slanciate erano avvolte in un paio di pantaloni attillati e tutto il suo corpo sembrava più scivolare sinuoso che camminare realmente. Weisz restò incantato per qualche secondo, tanto che quando Laguna si voltò con due bicchieri in mano si riscosse troppo tardi dalla visione e arrossì, colto in castagna.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua sogghignò soddisfatto e gli porse un bicchiere.  
-Cola e limone? Ma che sono, un bambino?-  
-Accontentati, non posso offrirti alcol con tutti i medicinali che hai in corpo.-  
"Ma sei mia madre o il mio carceriere?"  
Una goccia di sudore gli colò lungo la tempia.  
Laguna si riaccomodò sulla sedia accavallando le gambe.  
-L'ufficio di collocamento serve per distribuire la manodopera sulla nave. Ti ho già detto che Drakken Joe non ama buttare via nulla, se non costretto. Lavorare per lui ti permetterà di sopravvivere qui.-  
-E stringermi il cappio al collo maggiormente.- replicò Weisz ripensando a Sibir -Nessuno potrà mai lasciare la Belial Gore, vero?-  
Laguna annuì, quasi con una punta di malinconia, ma ben celata dietro la sua usuale compostezza.  
-Nessuno, ma un lavoro da chance. Potresti fare carriera. Non c'è molta gente con un Ether Gear come il tuo e un controllo tale di esso.-  
Per un attimo Weisz si sentì lusingato, ma si ricompose all'istante.  
-Finiscila di sviolinarmi. Non resterò qui a lungo!-  
Laguna lo guardò fisso per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò a ridere fino alle lacrime  
Un altro assaggio. Il retrogusto della disperazione che si riaffacciava come monito.  
"Non me ne sono andata, che credevi Weiszino? E' la fine, sai, è la fine sì."  
Quella notte non dormì, così come non dormì il suo carceriere, sebbene lo avesse incatenato in modo da poter stare tranquillo e indossasse una stupidissima mascherina da notte rossa con due lacrimucce disegnate.  
Iniziò a pensare che la sua fissa per Arsenal suonasse abbastanza pirla come quella mascherina...  
  
  


°  


  
  
  
Altri due giorni trascorsero.  
Weisz non lo sapeva, ma ormai erano passati cinque giorni senza Shiki.  
Non aveva notizie riguardo agli altri. Laguna lo aveva scortato nei vari uffici per il suo collocamento e da allora se l'era sempre portato appresso, come una guardia del corpo. Ma a Weisz sembrava proprio di essere un cagnolino con la coda fra le gambe al seguito del nuovo padrone. Al suo passaggio sentiva persino qualcuno ridacchiare.  
-Se tanto devo lavorare qui, non puoi levarmi queste manette?- domandò all'uomo coi capelli azzurri seguendolo in un ascensore.  
-No.- rispose secco Laguna. -E non succederà per parecchio tempo.-  
Weisz decise di non replicare.  
Calò il silenzio fra i due.  
L'unica cosa che non gli dispiaceva era che quello stramboide fissato con le lacrime non lo trattava come un poverino, ma come uno ancora capace di fare le cose. La trafila all'ufficio di collocamento era finita con lui impiegato come "tuttofare" di Laguna. Quindi era finito a portargli oggetti, a servirgli da bere, ecc... era una rottura colossale, ma era meglio di pensare che non poteva più tornare tutto come prima, come quando aveva due braccia.  
-E dopo fammi un cocktail "Coeur de la mer".-  
-Vuoi anche un massaggio, dato che ci sei?- ribatté con un tic nervoso all'occhio.  
C'erano molti piani in quell'edificio, il palazzo principale della città, il castello di Drakken Joe. L'ultimo era contrassegnato con una D a caratteri cubitali dorati.  
Immaginava portasse nella suite privata di sua grazia.  
Ma ad attirare la sua attenzione fu un altro pulsante.  
Piano 29.  
Numero 29.  
-Posso almeno vedere Rebecca e Homura?-  
-E' ancora troppo presto.-  
-Non ti sto chiedendo di farmici parlare. Vorrei almeno vedere come stanno i miei amici.-  
Laguna incrociò le gambe e le braccia, appoggiandosi alla parete.  
-Non posso farci niente, dipende tutto da Drakken. Puoi chiedere a lui, se hai così scarsa considerazione della tua vita.-  
-Cosa non volete dirmi?- domandò il biondo, iniziando a perdere le staffe -Cosa tutti cercano di nascondermi?-  
Il campanello dell'ascensore trillò, annunciando l'arrivo al piano riservato all'Elemento dell'Acqua. Laguna fece cadere il discorso con un'occhiataccia e uscì dall'abitacolo. Weisz non era intenzionato a mollare e fu per seguirlo, quando qualcosa gli afferrò le gambe.  
-Ehi!-  
Dal pavimento della cabina emerse il brutto muso dell'Elemento della Terra e al biondo tremarono le gambe. Laguna si era voltato di scatto alla sua esclamazione, ma non fece in tempo a bloccare le porte dell'ascensore che si chiudevano.  
-Oh, merda!- esclamò battendo i pugni contro le porte.  
Per quello che sarebbe servito, si pentì all'istante di non aver denunciato quel coglione a Drakken.  
  
  
Weisz tentò di liberare le gambe, ma l'Element 4 lo teneva ben stretto per le caviglie. Emerse del tutto dal pianale facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e mandandolo a sbattere contro la parete.  
-Ugh! Ahio... -  
Nel vedersi davanti la faccia inquietante di quel maledetto ebbe una terribile fitta di paura, ma tentò di reagire attivando l'Ether Gear.  
Che non funzionò, ovviamente.  
Daichi gli diede una manata in faccia facendogli nuovamente sbattere la testa contro la parete. Il rumore che fece fu come quello di qualcosa che si rompe. Un fischio acuto gli pervase le orecchie e per un attimo la vista vacillò. Scivolò a terra e mentre giaceva stordito, ma non svenuto, L'Element 4 si assicurò che l'ascensore scendesse fin sotto, là, dove c'era la sua bellissima camera delle torture, il suo regno del piacere personale.  
-Ugh... - Weisz cercò di rialzarsi e al contempo di trovare qualcosa con cui difendersi.  
Ma non c'era nulla.  
Indietreggiò nella cabina fino all'angolo più lontano dal bestione.  
Tentò di farlo ragionare, insicuro che avrebbe funzionato.  
-Senti... il tuo capo non approverebbe... -  
Daichi alzò di scatto la mano e lui istintivamente mosse il braccio sano per difendersi, scatenando una grassa risata nel bestione.  
L'aveva segnato.  
Era riuscito a lasciare il segno nella sua mente. Oh, quanto ci godeva!  
-Il capo approverà in seguito.- replicò, ancora dell'idea di essere un subordinato diligente.  
-Quello stronzetto di Laguna può dire quello che vuole, ma la verità è che lui fa sempre i capricci quando vede qualcuno che vuole sbattersi.-  
Un passo.  
Weisz si appiattì ancora di più contro la parete.  
-Ma a me non importa, oggi voglio provare assolutamente un giochino nuovo che ho comprato nella Dark Web Galactica.-  
"Pensa, pensa, cosa posso fare? Dove posso fuggire?" pensò e ripensò. La sua mente gridava una sola risposta: in alto.  
Doveva scavalcare il bestione e sfondare il pannello in alto. Incapace di usare il proprio Ether Gear si sentì più nudo che mai. Aveva sempre fatto troppo affidamento sul proprio potere.  
In un impeto di rabbia per la propria impotenza saltò usando il corpo del nemico come trampolino e calciò il pannello, ma finì per smuovere solo aria.  
-Uhuhuhu.-  
Daichi della Terra lo aveva afferrato al volo.  
-Sei un tipetto divertente!- esclamò.  
"Merda!"  
-Come il tuo amichetto.-  
-Che... che vuoi dire?-  
-Il tuo amichetto fissato con l'amicizia.-  
Una risata gracchiante gli penetrò il cervello.  
-Che cosa... avete fatto... a Shiki?- domandò a denti stretti.  
L'Elemento della Terra rise ancora, poi attivò l'Ether Gear e Weisz fu nuovamente straziato dai dei rami che iniziarono a crescergli nel corpo.  
Urlò reggendosi la spalla del braccio amputato e tentò di liberarsi di quell'infernale pianta, ma finì solo per scarnificarsi la pelle tesa ed arrossata. Più la pianta cresceva, più gli sembrava che il dolore si prolungasse anche dove non c'era più nulla.  
La Terra rideva ad ogni urlo di dolore che rimbombava nella cabina.  
E se quello faceva così fottuttamente male, cosa sarebbe successo all'ultimo piano, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo?  
Weisz pianse di dolore e frustrazione.  
Mentre era inerme in mano a quel nemico fuori di testa, sentì una goccia cadergli sul viso.  
Dell'acqua stava infiltrandosi nella cabina.  
Una goccia.  
Due gocce.  
Un rivolo.  
Una cascata d'acqua sfondò il pannello.  
In un attimo la Terra fu investita da un fiume in piena, poi guaì dal dolore, lasciando la presa. Un tacco a spillo emerse dal basso e come un missile colpì.  
Daichi della Terra si accasciò con gli occhi spalancati, tenendosi stretto ciò che restava dei suoi gioielli di famiglia.  
  
  
  


°

  
  
  
-Sto bene.- ripeté Weisz secco.  
Era di nuovo seduto sul letto a scacchi, col suo carceriere a fargli da crocerossino.  
Laguna scrollò le spalle.  
-A me non sembra proprio.- replicò -E prima mi sei sembrato davvero felice di vedermi.-  
Il biondo arrossì violentemente.  
-Posso medicarmi da solo!- ruggì, strappando un ghigno divertito all'altro che gli porse le garze.  
Con somma frustrazione, Weisz non riuscì a prenderle, perché gli tremava troppo la mano.  
Stinse i denti e chinò il capo per nascondere le lacrime.  
-Merda! Merda!-  
L'arto fantasma si fece sentire di nuovo con prepotenza.  
"Non adesso, cazzo, non adesso!" Con rabbia Weisz si tenne stretto il moncherino mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non urlare.  
Laguna gli posò la mano sulla spalla dolente e lui si ritrasse con gli occhi spalancati e spiritati.  
-Lasciami. Non toccarmi.- sibilò.  
L'Ether fluì nel corpo dell'Elemento dell'Acqua che creò una bolla intorno al braccio amputato.  
-Eh?-  
Weisz la guardò preoccupato e sentì il dolore scemare rapido.  
-Ho messo del forte antidolorifico nell'acqua.- rispose Laguna.  
-Perché?- domandò furioso -Perché tanta pena? Ti piace fare il buon samaritano? Ci godi tanto a umiliare così il nemico sconfitto?-  
Era sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
-Io non ti ho sconfitto.- replicò, l'Elemento seccato -E' stato Fie a farlo e io non ho di questi gusti malati come Daichi.-  
-Ah, no? So cosa vuoi davvero!-  
"Quello stronzetto di Laguna può dire quello che vuole, ma la verità è che lui fa sempre i capricci quando vede qualcuno che vuole sbattersi."  
Le parole dell'Element 4 della Terra gli riecheggiavano ancora in testa. Anche quelle riguardo a Shiki, ma preferì concentrarsi su quello e infuriarsi, perché se avesse ascoltato quelle altre parole, sarebbe crollato definitivamente nella disperazione.  
-Stammi lontano! Capito?! Stammi lontano o ti spacco la faccia a pugni- urlò -Non potrò usare l'Ether, ma so ancora come si fa a cazzotti!-  
Laguna si grattò la testa.  
-Che lacrime fastidiose.- mormorò.  
Tears Lover si attivò ancora una volta trasformando il corpo del biondo in acqua, ma stavolta solo in parte.  
Così, mezzo mutato in liquido, Weisz non poté far nulla se non vedere la mano di Laguna avvicinarsi piano. La sentì accarezzare la propria superficie e ne ricevette sollievo.  
-Non mi piace "sbattermi" qualcuno che piange. Non mi diverte per nulla.- disse lo Spirito dell'Acqua.  
Aveva lo sguardo serio, ma nei suoi occhi brillava qualcosa di malinconico.  
La mano si mosse continuando a carezzare Weisz, dal braccio fino al viso, poi tornò a scendere, fino a dov'era la ferita di proiettile.  
Ora che il corpo era in uno stato semiliquido, essa era sparita. Ogni dolore era sparito. Forse dipendeva dalla medicina che gli aveva messo in circolo o era proprio perché il suo corpo ora era solo acqua?  
Weisz si beò della pace di quell'istante.  
La mano dello Spirito dell'Acqua continuò a muoversi ed accarezzarlo. Poteva sentire il suo calore e il suo tocco con tutto se stesso e quando si rese conto di quanto fosse bella quella sensazione, desiderò ritrarsi.  
Il massaggio finì.  
Laguna lo fece ritornare normale e riprese la medicazione.  
Nessuno disse nulla per diversi minuti. Poiché era piuttosto tardi, l'Elemento dell'Acqua prese la catena per legare Weisz al letto e quello lo lasciò fare senza protestare.  
In ogni caso non aveva un vero piano di fuga e... aveva paura di fare brutti incontri. Era normale, no?  
Però doveva trovare i suoi amici al più presto.  
-Non è che quel pazzo fuori di testa entrerà anche qui?-  
Laguna sbadigliò senza pudore.  
-Ho avvertito Drakken, così gli da una bella strigliata.-  
Silenzio.  
-Domani ti porterò da lui.-  
-...-  
Dopo pochi minuti e rapidi preparativi per la notte  (stranamente l'Elemento dell'Acqua aveva gusti sobri in fatto di pigiami) la luce fu spenta e per qualche ora calò il silenzio.  
Nell'aria si sentiva leggero solo qualche ronzio elettronico da qualche punto vago della città. Chi poteva immaginare che quel silenzio fosse complice di un inferno come quello?  
Un singhiozzo sommesso ruppe quell'apparente tranquillità. Laguna sollevò con l'indice la maschera da notte e si voltò alla sua destra. Nella penombra vide la sagoma di Weisz tremare. Accese l'abat jour e si sporse verso di lui. Dormiva ancora.  
"E' in preda al dolore? O a qualche incubo?"  
Lacrime spuntavano dagli angoli dei suoi occhi, così irriconoscibili. Ne raccolse una e la guardò attentamente, poi gli carezzò nuovamente il volto.  
Gli piaceva, era vero.  
Gli era piaciuto subito.  
Era anche vero che aveva chiesto a Drakken di tenerlo con sé. Era un po' il cocco di Drakken Joe, il che comportava certi vantaggi.  
Quel bastardo di Daichi aveva ragione, ma non del tutto, ma certo non sarebbe mai andato a difendere i propri sentimenti e pensieri da uno come lui. Quando era stato sconfitto aveva provato un brivido.  
Un brivido eccitante.  
Col dito schiuse le labbra di Weisz. Sottili, piegate in una smorfia. Erano più sensuali con quel ghignetto strafottente che in un primo momento aveva odiato.  
Si chinò su di lui e le assaggiò fra le sue. Sentì l'altro ritrarsi di scatto.  
Weisz si era svegliato di soprassalto e lo fissava con occhi sbarrati e il volto arrossato. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si riavvicinò a lui e presagli la testa fra le mani lo baciò nuovamente. Il biondo mormorò qualcosa, ma le labbra dell'altro sigillarono quelle parole in un bacio più approfondito. Laguna iniziò a toccarlo e a scorrere le mani lungo il suo corpo. Come prima, quando era mutato in acqua, solo che questo contatto era più superficiale, meno... intimo. Rabbrividì a quel pensiero. Si rese conto che non gli dispiaceva l'idea, ma forse era solo perché in quel momento Laguna era l'unico appiglio che possedeva. La sua unica difesa, il suo unico alleato.  
Alleato?  
No, era più uno interessato.  
Ma anche una carta... una carta, doveva ammetterlo, molto sexy...  
Se se la giocava bene poteva...  
Con timore, portò il ginocchio fra le gambe dell'Element 4 e premette contro il rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni. Lo sentì. Sentì che era una presenza di tutto rispetto. E si stava indurendo. Vacillò, intimorito.  
-Aspetta, aspetta!- esclamò staccandosi Laguna di dosso col piede.  
L'altro lo squadrò seccato, poi scoppiò a ridere nel vederlo rosso in volto, incapace di guardarlo, né in viso, né altrove.  
-Tranquillo, non voglio mica ti si riaprano le ferite.- disse e col sorriso stampato in faccia si tolse i pantaloni scuri, restando in intimo. Aveva anche dei pettorali e addominali di tutto rispetto.  
Deglutì a stento, gli si era azzerata la salivazione.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua iniziò a trafficare coi suoi pantaloni, lasciandolo in intimo. Ecco, quello era un ottimo momento per dire "No". Weisz notò che Laguna lo osserva di sottecchi, per cogliere quelle parole.  
"Sei ancora in tempo per tornare indietro." gli diceva la voce nella sua testa, ma poi la disperazione gli sbatteva in faccia il conto dei vantaggi che quella notte gli avrebbe portato. Ma non solo. Era anche l'unico calore umano che avrebbe ricevuto e in quel momento aveva davvero bisogno di umanità.  
Non disse nulla.  
Laguna andò avanti e si chinò di nuovo su di lui, stavolta non sulle labbra. Weisz lo vide mettere la testa proprio fra le sue gambe e arrossì. Da un uomo non ne aveva mai ricevuto, il che gli causò una scarica di adrenalina. Fremette quando l'altro gli liberò il sesso dai boxer con indice e medio e poi lo accarezzò.  
Le sue labbra carnose si chiusero intorno alla sua virilità, divorandola in tutta la sua lunghezza e come Laguna prese a dargli piacere, Weisz non capì più nulla.  
Iniziò a gemere.  
I suoi mugolii inarticolati divennero presto sonori ansiti. Il piacere sprigionato da quella labbra, da quella lingua, erano davvero prepotenti, come onde in piena. Era frustrante non potergli dare il ritmo, venire fatto gemere come una ragazzina senza poter far nulla di nulla. Strinse le dita intorno alla catena ad ogni risucchio, ad ogni affondo nella bocca dell'altro. In pochi attimi si trovò a stringerle spasmodicamente e a muovere il bacino per ricevere più piacere, per non far cessare l'incendio che l'Elemento dell'Acqua gli aveva acceso nel basso ventre. Le onde di goduria si fecero più intense e d'istinto strinse le gambe intorno alle spalle di Laguna. Poteva vedere la propria virilità scomparire fra le sue labbra e ricomparire, rapida, guizzante e dolorosamente dura.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, pericolosamente vicino all'orgasmo, il volto imperlato di sudore. Inarcò la schiena. Sarebbe venuto, se l'altro non si fosse separato da lui con un sorrisetto sghembo, lasciandolo a secco.  
Abbandonò la testa sul cuscino, insoddisfatto e seccato.  
-Non così in fretta, Arsenal.- gli disse però lo Spirito dell'Acqua e con malizia risalì con l'indice fino alla punta del sesso di Weisz, umido di liquido preseminale e saliva, facendolo tremare di piacere. Scese nuovamente, girando intorno alla base e creandoci intorno un anello col suo elemento.  
Ecco! Gli aveva dato troppe belle qualità! Era stronzo come tutti gli altri.  
"Ricordati di dove sei." lo ammonì la sua coscienza.  
Laguna si rialzò lentamente sulle ginocchia, con il sesso eretto che premeva contro gli slip. A scacchi pure quelli.  
-Non vorrei venissi subito.- gli disse, divertito.  
-Per chi mi hai preso?- replicò Weisz con una venuzza ballerina a pulsargli sulla tempia.  
Laguna si calò l'intimo così piano da far saltare i nervi ai santi e una sensualità tale da mandarlo in coma per emorragia nasale.  
"Sono etero... sono etero... " si ripeté Weisz.  
Il ricordo prepotente della sua cronologia ai tempi dell'adolescenza gli ricordò che era etero, ma anche curioso. E comunque il battibecco col suo cervello terminò com'era iniziato, perché le gambe dell'Element 4 erano ancora meglio viste senza pantaloni attillati e sopratutto senza il pigiama!  
Erano lisce e non avevano nulla da invidiare a quelle di una donna, ma erano anche muscolose in un contrasto da capogiro. Quando gli slip furono tolti, Weisz notò che si trattava di un perizoma.  
"Chissà perché me lo immaginavo... " pensò.  
Laguna si leccò le labbra, concentrato e iniziò a prepararsi, davanti a lui, usando sia le dita che il proprio potere. A quel punto Weisz sentì il sesso dolergli davvero.  
Reclamava l'orgasmo. Reclamava di entrare in quel corpo che si muoveva sinuoso e provocatorio di lui.  
Le guance dello Spirito dell'Acqua iniziavano ad imporporarsi e dalle sue labbra uscivano deboli gemiti. Qualche sussulto, una ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva sugli occhi...  
Anche senza trucco, aveva delle ciglia lunghissime.  
Quando sentì di essere pronto, l'uomo scese sull'erezione dolorosa di Weisz, impalandosi più rapidamente di quanto quello avesse creduto e strappandogli un gemito più forte degli altri. Iniziò a muoversi su di lui ad un ritmo sostenuto e tenendogli d'occhio le ferite. Per quanto si sentisse grato di ciò, per quanto un po' sentisse dolore all'addome, Weisz era al limite, perciò gli diede un colpo di bacino che strappò all'altro un gemito sonoro.  
-Tsk, quindi anche tu hai una bella voce, quando vuoi.- gli disse con strafottenza.  
Laguna lo fissò da sotto la frangia, le labbra si aprirono in un sorriso malizioso che prometteva tutto il male del mondo. Riprese a muoversi su di lui, ad impalarsi sempre più a fondo sul suo sesso. E sopratutto si premurò di non levargli l'anello d'acqua, il che costrinse Weisz a godere e godere dolorosamente. Inarcò la schiena contro il materasso, in preda ai gemiti. La sua voce si mischiava a quella di Laguna, i loro mugolii riempivano l'aria. L'incendio al basso ventre gli aveva divorato ogni cellula del corpo, annichilito ogni pensiero che non fosse il piacere e quel corpo che danzava su di lui, ma al proprio ritmo. Come un drago, sinuoso e selvatico.  
Alla fin fine, lui era la preda.  
Eppure...  
Boccheggiò qualche altro verso inarticolato. Un qualcosa che a Laguna parve come un "ti prego", ma che lui avrebbe sempre negato, perciò l'Elemento dell'Acqua, ormai anche lui al limite, gli liberò il sesso e riprese la danza. Per un breve attimo, i due furono come sincronizzati.  
Laguna scendeva e Weisz spingeva.  
Giù fino alla base.  
Su, più su possibile.  
Quasi fuori, di nuovo giù.  
Di nuovo su.  
Weisz spinse, Laguna inarcò la schiena all'apice del piacere e la visione del suo petto fremente e teso all'indietro gli diede il colpo di grazia. Il biondo gli venne dentro con un gemito sonoro e ricadde sul materasso, sfatto, coi capelli sparsi e spettinati.  
Si sentì appagato e anche un po' soddisfatto di aver detto la sua. Una piccola fetta di paradiso prima di tornare all'inferno, suppose, ma comunque una bella fetta.  
Sentì qualcosa di caldo bagnargli l'addome.  
-Oh... cavolo... - mormorò Laguna, seccato, massaggiandosi il collo -Lo sapevo... ti si è riaperta la ferita... -  
  
  


°

  
Era mattina presto.  
Weisz Steiner dormiva ancora e l'Elemento dell'Acqua lo osservò per qualche secondo. Alla fine si era lasciato trascinare dai suoi ormoni. Ridacchiò fra sé, dandosi un po' dello stupido.  
"Lo Spirito dell'Acqua è freddo e feroce. Inafferrabile e letale. Sono questo... "  
Eppure il gelo lo aveva fermato e il fuoco della passione lo aveva reso vulnerabile, anche se per pochi attimi.  
"Sono questo... " pensò stingendo il ciondolo che portava sempre al collo "Non imparo mai... "  
Una lacrima lo tradì.  
Una vera lacrima.  
Non seppe che Weisz la vide.  
Seppe solo che quella sensazione provata nella sconfitta era il risveglio di ciò che aveva sempre cercato di rinnegare e dimenticare sulla Belial Gore.  
Ma quella lacrima gli salvò la vita quando scoppiò il caos nel regno di Drakken Joe, il settimo giorno.


End file.
